Memories of Mary Alice Brandon
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: Alice and Jazz visit Alice's old human house...


**I was thinking about that scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Harry and Hemione went to visit Harry's parents graves, and it gave me an idea. So I hope you like this story and review**

**Memories of Mary Alice Brandon**

Jasper was leaning against Alice's Porsche waiting for her to come.

He remembered her odd behavior.

He was worried about Alice. She never acted like this.

She would stare off into space.

She wouldn't talk unless a direct question was asked.

She wouldn't mind if Emmett walked around in clothes that weren't ironed.

She rarely showed interest in anything.

But she was fine now…hopefully.

The start of this behavior was after everyone in the family, except Edward watched the video James had made of Bella being tortured.

Everyone was filled with anger at watching Bella tortured. Emmett's eyes along with Jasper were filled with a longing anticipation like they wanted to just run at the screen and finish James.

When it was revealed that James had been part of Alice's past, Alice had frozen.

Her eyes turned blank and expressionless.

After the video was done, everyone's eyes over Alice. She showed no signs of being in the present.

She was staring at the blank T.V screen as if playing memories on it.

But at the same time she wasn't staring at it.

She was sitting in front of the sofa, one leg under her and the other was next to the right of her chest., so that the knee was close to her face.

Her hands were folded on the knee near her face.

Jasper extended his hand to her, but she didn't seem to be aware of him.

He left knowing that she didn't want to be disturbed.

She had sat there for hours just staring.

Jasper would occasionally linger near the wall, his eyes on her face.

What frightened him the most was that no emotion was radiating from her.

Not the usual happiness and the bubbly excitement.

Just…nothing.

It was almost like….she didn't…exist.

He couldn't bring himself to think or say that it felt like Alice was…..was…

Edward appeared next to Jasper.

Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

_Will she be alright? _

Edward hesitated.

"What do _you_ think? If you believe she'll be alright she will" he murmured softly.

Jasper nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

He retreated slowly and Edward mirrored his steps until they were out of hearing range…..if she _was_ listening.

"She hasn't moved since the video." He muttered. His voice broke twice. It was faintly croaky.

Edward didn't know what to say to that.

Both of them had their arms crossed.

They would've laughed if they weren't in this situation.

He was going to say something but then changed his mind.

"She just had a vision. Bella's going to wake up and I have to be there…Oh and Alice's going to move in 6 minutes. _You _should be there then."

He gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and disappeared out the door.

He heard his Volvo purr away.

Jasper waited patiently for her to stir.

When she did, she rose ever so slowly and gently.

She let out a soft sigh and walked to Jasper.

Her eyes looked like she might cry, if it were possible.

Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

She let out a soft sob and collapsed in his arms.

She let out tearless sobs as his arms wove around her.

She squeezed him hard and he led her to the sofa, where they sat.

She hid her face in his shoulder and Jasper softly kissed the spikes on her head.

He was about to say, _Everything will be alright._ But he knew that was a lie.

He had to find some way to cheer her up.

So when she told Jasper there was something she wanted, he vowed anything she wanted she would get.

They were sitting side by side, with their hand around each others back and their other hands were twined together.

She was cuddling into him so her head was right under his chin.

"I-I….Nevermind."

He pulled the hand in hers and pulled back to see her face. His hand cupped around her cheek.

"Yes?"

She put her free hand on top of the one on his cheek and took a deep breath. She brought his hand onto her hand and fiddled with his fingerers while speaking nervously.

"Well…..I want to…..see." She sighed and let the rest out.

"I want to visit my….old house…I know where it is and I can track it down…and I just don't …..wanna face it alone."

He didn't think twice. He didn't need to. Whatever made her happy was his mission.

He enclosed her in a hug and whispered,

"Of course."

She seemed relieved.

Then an emotion reached him.

Hope and happiness.

She lifted her face and smiled slightly.

He grinned warmly.

She grinned back, easily now.

Then she leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

He responded excitedly. She paused to let out a laugh let him have his moment of joy.

Jasper drifted to reality by Alice's soft footsteps on the stairs.

She danced outside to him with 3 papers and a grin.

She gave him another quick peck on the lips.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

He opened the passenger door for her and she slipped in without a complaint.

"You're in a good mood."

"Can't I kiss you without there being a reason?" She smiled teasingly.

His eyes twinkled.

"No, no, no! Please, help yourself. Give me as many as you want."

She let out a quick laugh and gave him a 3-second kiss.

She chuckled at his pleased expression.

He took one look at the directions and drove fast…..but not fast enough.

"A _little _faster?" She smiled.

"What do I get?" he teased back.

She pretended to think for a minute.

Then she leaned over to use her finger to trace his lips.

She leaned in.

"Maybe…a…small…" She leaned into him with each word.

"TIGER?" she finished and moved back to her seat and laughed at his disappointment.

"We'll see." She amended.

He eagerly drove 15 miles faster even though they were already 30 miles over speed limit.

Her normal emotion was back but with a bit more excitement.

It faded slightly when they pulled up at the house.

Replacing it was sadness, and fear.

Jasper put his hand around her reassuringly.

( this is what it looked like if the description is hard to imagine: . )

It was a single story house with a window near the roof. The house was packed with dirt. The front door had a window in it, which was partly shattered.

Alice's breath caught at the site of the house.

She hadn't lived in here much, her life was mainly spent in the asylum.

Jasper squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"You okay?" He asked softly stroking her cheek. A wave of calm spread over her.

"Only if you're with me." She said with a slight smile.

He smiled with warmth.

He led her to the door. Etched on it was,

_**Brandon**_

Then he opened it. It creaked as if complaining.

She flinched slightly.

She took a deep breath and entered.

She gasped.

Memories crowded and piled in her mind so fast it frightened her.

She let out a small shriek and buried her face in Jasper's chest.

Her breaths came out in sharp gasps.

Calm flowed through her, courtesy of Jasper.

She sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned softly.

"Yes." She breathed.

She put one of her hands around him and he did the same to her.

With her other hand she took Jaspers and held it tight.

Her eyes were tight shut but she opened them as she clung to him and took in the scene of the house she once lived in.

There was a small dining table with four seats covered in dust in a corner.

There was a dusty couch with patches of cotton flowing out.

They both seemed mesmerized.

But Alice needed to go somewhere first.

She squeezed his hand more tightly but he didn't complain…he never did. She wanted to smile but she couldn't.

Jasper felt the sudden affection and pulled her close to him which calmed her down slightly more, knowing that he was always with her.

She led him to the tiny hallway and made a left turn and they faced a door.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened the door.

She opened her eyes slowly.

A small bed that was made and a small nightstand was all she saw. This room was more dusty than any other room because she hadn't occupied it in a long time.

Jasper was hit with a faint and delicious scent that sent his throat to tiny flames. Alice was hit with it too but she didn't mind.

"Wow you smelled good."

Jasper buried his face in her hair playfully and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Still do." He murmured.

She let out a laugh but there was a nervous edge to it.

"That's me"

"I'm pretty sure there was a-"

She cut off and walked to the nightstand. Jasper brushed all the dust off the bed in one sweep and then sat down.

She opened the drawer and pulled something out.

A radio.

She sat beside Jasper and explained.

"When I lived here, I used to listen to this all the time."

Her hands shook as she fumbled with the buttons. Jasper took it from her and turned it on.

Nothing came at first but then to their surprise faint music played.

Jasper turned the volume up. It played for a second longer and Alice cuddled into Jasper.

Then it stopped.

Alice was slightly disappointed so Jasper came up with an idea.

"Come with me." He said.

They stood up and Jasper led her to the backyard and there was a gazebo which Jasper spotted from the window in her old room.

Baby angels circled the top half, slightly covered with dirt.

Jasper led her onto it and pulled out his phone.

After half a second sweet music played.

He smiled and she returned it, gratefully. He placed his phone on the edge of it.

He backed up and offered his hand for a dance.

She grinned widely and put her hand in his.

He pulled her up close and they waltzed.

She couldn't help but give him a kiss after all he did for her.

It seemed as if their lips danced with each other too.

Alice's hands slipped out of his and she slid them under his arms and on his chest, one on either side of his neck.

They pulled each other closer and closer as they moved from side to side.

Their eyes closed…

Their lips the only really active part of them….

Alice's eyes fluttered open and so did Jasper's.

They broke apart for half a second.

"I love you so much."

He smiled.

"I know. I love you just as much."

Then they continued moving their lips and their bodies in tune to the music.

She hugged her true love closer to her…..The one that would be with her for eternity no matter what happened…

**Ah…..That was cheesy but I liked it. I probably had a lot of spelling errors but please tell me how you felt when you read this. I have high expectations for this story. I've always wanted to write this and have people tell me how it was. Oh and by the way, if you review that means that Alice and Jazz wish you a great life which is sort of like a blessing. So please please please review! If I get a lot of reviews there will be a ****sequel** _**If **_**you want there to be. I know I want one…Remember, Alice and Jazz love each other for eternity. That's my name, AliceJazz4eternity** ** Remember to review**


End file.
